wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Escargo
E S C A R G O Escargo belongs to Verglas, please don't use him without permission first, thank you Got him from Fly's adoption center Escargo is one of the knights of legend, most have heard of it, but only took it as myth, but it's true, every word of it... and it's about to be told, right here, right now. A P P E A R A N C E If one was to meet this fellow, hidden under the hood of a dull green cloak, they'd first think him a MudWing, large and bulky until they notice the dark sapphire blue scales that glitter in the sunlight as he continues his way down the path through the trees. Every step of his feet, the world seems to quietly shake, this would be the knight that only thought to be a mere legend, Escargo, Defender of the Sea and he'd just come off as any old SeaWing but just enormous. A short sail runs down his body, hidden mostly by his cloak, but the membranes upon his head still show like a crest, a slightly darker, paler hue than his mainscales and in between a pale sapphire blue, identical to that of his underbelly, studded with soft blue luminous stripes. These can be seen across his body, glittering like his scales themselves, mainly seen on his underbelly, snout and legs along with his wings and if you look closer, you'd see a few shaped like swords. Two short ice blue horns curve gently out from the back of his head, not quite that glittery as the rest of him, but still eye-catching to those he walks by, glittering green-yellow eyes and a toothy grin on his broad, flat snout. His build remains short, thick and almost identical to that of a MudWing's, as he's more of the bulky, chubby side, a thick tail and rather large wings, not exactly your average SeaWing. His ears are unusually large with a soft sapphire blue hue on the inside and on either sides of his neck glowing dots blink like the stars themselves upon his scales, a bright hue similar to his eyes. Two noticeable "tentacles" stray upon his chin, a sapphire blue similar to his mainscales, but a slightly redder hue, fading into a pale blue like ice, although not exactly like his horns. P E R S O N A L I T Y Although he may appear gruff, cold and fierce by his appearance, strangely enough he is just about the exact opposite of that, in fact he's actually an upbeat, jolly soul who just wants to do the right thing. One would consider him rather unusual for his tribe, acting more or less like a MudWing, constantly being hungry and honestly isn't the brightest torch in the cave, but he tries to make up for it with his kind, soft being. He is, similarly, like Clay, trying to be at the least brave, kind and loyal to those he cares deeply about and really, everyone around him and tries his best to talk things out with his enemies rather than fight them. One could consider him a pacifist, but he can simply be violent when he wants to, which isn't common, to be honest with everyone, but to him, choices can be hard. The strange thing about him is his liking towards "small things" as he enjoys both talking to them and finds them amusing to watch, mostly their reaction to seeing such a large SeaWing, this attention is mostly given to bats, a little obsession he has. There's nothing else in him other than that, well... you see, Escargo was an echo of a past life, the past life of a simple Knight who died years before and didn't have much of a personality at all, they remained rather blank in both mind and person, speechless. What strange being they were, always acting emotionless, but it's one thing that has been forbidden to tell Escargo, for he has never heard of or met this echo life, mainly if he knew about it he'd be curious and be given ideas, prodding his snout where it doesn't belong like someone nosy. It's a habit, the SeaWing is naturally curious about anything having to do with him or a "past life," with curiosity like that, he can tend to be rather nosy about things he doesn't know sometimes getting his snout a little too deep in the mystery and in the end, getting in trouble for that, but can you really blame a dragon who can't keep still? H I S T O R Y The legends that the SeaWing guardian have been long forgotten, just another piece of history, turned to ash before one's talons, it just happened so many years ago you could easily have forgotten the tragedy of it. Escargo was one of those dragons, just a piece of history that has been forgotten, although one may know the SeaWing's father, Squid as the false dragonet of the prophecy and perhaps even Nautilus, member of the Talons of Peace. If those really insist on me telling you, than gather around and listen well for this is the very last time I'll tell this very legend to you, for my mind is old and stuffed, I don't remember much of it, but I'll try, just one last time. Years ago, long before even Darkstalker times, there lived five knights and as legend goes, they were the famous protectors of Pyrrhia, if any harm was the come in the continents way, these Knights would defend their continent, no matter what, one of these well known protectors went by the name of Escargo, of course wasn't included in most of this heroic victories throughout history, nor was he even allowed to do so, orders by the leader. You see, when you know you are indeed one of the knights of the forgotten past, you'd think you would become one of those epic defenders, protecting the continent. But there's more work to it, behind the scenes, there comes skill, training and, well Escargo was more or less impatient when came to that kind of thing for whenever he tried, the SeaWing was bigger and much taller than his enemy and to him that gave him the right to laugh at them, so small and adorable. wip R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, I take preference to roleplaying beforehand A Z E R I E L very positive text T R I V I A * Was formerly going to have him meet up with the murder child Agouti, but I scrapped it, however they do both live in the same, semi-canon timeline * May appear tough and fierce on the outside, but is a real softy on the inside * Loves bats! He thinks they're adorable and so cuddly, but not everyone agrees with him * Loosely inspired off the Knights of Hollownest from Hollow Knight, but I also tried my best to put a little bit of Clay into him as well * Honestly, some may confuse him with a dragonet since that's almost exactly how he acts * Also can't keep his feet or talons still, he has to MOVE * Lives in a semi-canon timeline, and it turns out that most the characters I adopted from Fly's center are on this same timeline, this includes Azeriel, Wisteria's character as well along with Agouti, Dragontail and the unnamed spirit that I'll add soon * In this semi-canon timeline, The Scorching never happened, in fact, scavengers never existed in Pyrrhia in this timeline and the continents seemed to have grown differently, everything is now suddenly, bigger, the plants, the trees even the other animals are bigger... this is just the beginning of the end G A L L E R Y D4 adopt.png|infobox Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Legend)